


New Faces, Old Bonds

by flarrow_huntbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Family, Fire, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old Friends, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarrow_huntbastian/pseuds/flarrow_huntbastian
Summary: When I was younger I lived on a farm. It was my two siblings, my Mother, my Father and me. I had a close friend called Hunter who lived on the next farm over. His farm was the centre of our community. It was famous for it's end of harvest parties. They would be in the barn. There would be hay bails to sit on, a small wooden stage that a band would perform on, they would have a barbecue and because it was late evening there would be fairly lights everywhere. It was beautiful. That was until some sadistic lowlife burnt it all to the ground.





	1. Chapter 1

When I was younger I lived on a farm. It was my two siblings, my Mother, Father and me. I had a close friend called Hunter who lived on the next farm over. His farm was the centre of our community. It was famous for it's end of harvest parties. They would be in the barn. There would be hay bails to sit on, a small wooden stage that a band would perform on, they would have a barbecue and because it was late evening there would be fairly lights everywhere. It was beautiful. That was until some sadistic lowlife burnt it all to the ground.  
I used to go into the woods a lot. I would go with Hunter and his older brother Jack. All of the children from the farms did no matter how old they were. It was the only place you could go, the only other thing to do was hitch a ride into town.  
I remember when Hunter and I went into town for the first time. My parents were busy and so were his and so we couldn't get a ride from them and walking wasn't an option since town was at least an hour walk along narrow roads without pavements. Luckily on Hunter's farm a man called Jason would come every morning to collect some fresh fruit and veg and take it across town to the primary school. He told us we could hitch a ride in his pickup truck. Jason had a border collie called Rusty, that sat upfront, and on that particular day Jason had his younger brother with him so Hunter and I had to sit in the back with the crates of fruit and veg. Hunter was so much fun to hang around with. We messed around in shops. He even tried on some dresses just to make me laugh. It was so much fun. We had milkshakes at this small sweet shop. The man thought Hunter and I were brothers. It was the best day of my life.  
When I was seven my Mother moved to Paris and I was told I had to go with her but every summer I'd go back to the farm to visit my Father. I mainly went just to see my eldest brother and Hunter. We went to the sweet shop at least three times every summer. Well until I was ten so for those three summers. It was the summer of 2011. I was ten when it happened. I arrived at the farm around the end of July. I was supposed to stay until the thirty first of August. When I arrived there was a for sale sign in front of the house. When I asked Father about it he told me it was none of my business, and to not unpack since I wouldn't be staying long. I had arrived late in the evening so after dinner I remember running down to Hunter's farm to see him, to see if he knew. I remember the shouts and yells. The orange glow in the distance. The closer I got the more heat I could feel. I got close enough to see that the entire farm was burning. The barn, the house, the pig sty and the chicken coop. All of it was burning. I ran towards the flames but someone grabbed me, pulled me away from them. Hunter's dad, he pulled me back and held onto me.  
The next day I saw Hunter's dad in my house. My Father offered him a job in a new business he was starting, I had no idea what he was on about but Hunter's dad accepted happily. My Father came to me after Hunter's dad left. He shouted at me for being near the fire. I was terrified. I remember he slapped me, straight across the cheek. It stung, I was in shock. He'd never laid a hand on me before. He was screaming things at me, calling me names but I couldn't hear him, I was still in shock.  
When my Father was finished I ran as fast as I could, down the field, into the woods to the bridge where Hunter, his brother and I used to hang out. I hoped to see one of them. Luckily I did. I was sat on the bridge with my feet hanging over the side, looking over the river when Jack, Hunter's older brother passed by. We had a conversation about things. Jack and I didn't have much in common since Jack was seven years older than me but we still could hold a conversation. He told me they were all moving, since his dad was joining my Father's company, he was going to business school so he could join one day and they were sending Hunter to a military school in Colorado. Since he was twelve now and the farm was no more, it was easier that way. I found out a few weeks after I got back to Paris, that my dad had started a company that had blown up pretty much overnight. Now our family were millionaires. We were rich.  
I never saw Hunter that summer. I didn't see him the next summer either. I didn't even go to my Father's that summer. Not until five years later. I left Paris to live with my Father. He had moved the company to California and now had a large estate there. My Mother said she couldn't look after me anymore and so I had to go there. Things got weird when I was there. It wasn't long before I was shipped away to a boarding school in Ohio.  
What surprised me most was in my second year there I had a new room mate.  
"Hi I'm Hunter Clarington. It's nice to meet you?"  
"Uhh.. Sorry. Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I felt inspired. :))

“Hi I’m Hunter Clarington.  It’s nice to meet you?”

“Uhh..  Sorry.  Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe.”

“Sebastian?”  Hunter questioned, “I used to have a friend called Sebastian.  Sebastian Smithson.”

 _“Smithson is a name for dirty work hands_.”  Sebastian’s mind flashed back to his Father’s words.  _“We are real men!”_

“Oh. That’s cool I guess.”  Sebastian replied uncomfortably.

“Are you okay?”  Hunter responded noticing the way Sebastian had paled at the mention of the name Smithson.

“I… I need to get some air.”  Sebastian turned and quickly left the room.  He used the little he remembered of the schools layout to find his way out to what looked like a lacrosse field.

He sat down on a patch of gravel at the corner of the field. The words of his father rang through his head.

_“Dad, some man is here asking for Mr Smythe?” 10 year old Sebastian asked as he walked into the kitchen._

_“Perfect!” His father exclaimed before sharply turning to Sebastian and saying “and it’s Father to you! Now go on get packing, your mother will be here to get you any minute!”_

Sebastian had a confusing child hood and his thoughts kept thinking back to the first time he was called his new name.

_“Sebastian Smythe!” His teacher called on the register._

_There was no response from anyone in the class.  She looked over at him expectantly._

_“Oh, there must be a mistake, my surname is Smithson?”  13 year old Sebastian questioned,_

_“I shall speak to your father about it.” The teacher smiled before marking him in._

_That night Sebastian’s Father hit him, and screamed at him telling him that he was so stupid making a mistake like that, asking him how he could forget his own name.  Sebastian never forgot after that, he wouldn’t dare._

He felt tears come to his eyes as he sat there.  He didn’t know how long he was sat there when someone approached him.

“Sebastian, are you okay?”  It was Hunter,

“Y… yeah.  I’m fine. Just tired. That’s all” Sebastian quickly replied, “It’s been a long day”

Sebastian knew it was obvious that he’d been crying but he hoped that Hunter would just leave it.

“Okay.  Why don’t I take you back to the room then, we could put in a film and we could relax?  Save the tour for tomorrow.”  Hunter suggested,

“I’d like that.”  Sebastian faked happiness as he and Hunter headed back up to the room.

It was then Sebastian decided, Hunter isn’t ever going to know his past as a Smithson.  It would be too painful to relive it and so it’s better this way.  It’s better for everyone if Sebastian Smithson stays away like he has for the past eight years.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is just a one-shot or not. Depending on feedback I may continue this but I'm really not sure.  
> I hope you like it.  
> Please review because it would seriously help. :))))))))))


End file.
